The present invention relates to hand tools, particularly prying bars for construction and wrecking applications.
The conventional pry bar or xe2x80x9ccrow barxe2x80x9d has several functional disadvantages including the inability to work adjacent to an extended work surface which is generally parallel to the main, long portion of the bar. For example, the common crow bar can not be positioned for prying next to an extended, vertical and/or horizontal surface, such as a ceiling, wall or floor. Accordingly, the conventional crow bar can not be used to pry and remove baseboard moldings, ceiling moldings and the like. In addition, the conventional xe2x80x9ccrowbarxe2x80x9d does not provide clearance for a user to grasp the main, long section of the bar when the bar is positioned adjacent to an extended work surface which is generally parallel to the main, long portion of the bar, and therefore, may not be used effectively for lifting objects having an extended vertical work surface.
Subsequently, there have been prying bars configured to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional crow bar. Generally, these improved prying bars each include a long main portion defining an imaginary, longitudinal reference axis. Also, each improved bar has a hook portion with a tapered end defining an imaginary line which intersects the longitudinal reference axis at an angle generally equal to, or greater than 90.degree.. This improved configuration does provide the user with clearance to grasp the prying bar when positioned adjacent to an extended work surface which is generally parallel to the main, long portion of the bar. However, when these bars are used alternatively to lift an object, a user must grasp a portion of the bar formed vertically relative to the ground, making it difficult for a user to lift and/or hold objects vertically.
The present invention involves a prying bar with a transitional portion formed between an elongated portion and a hook portion. The transitional portion is formed to enhance the function of both the hook portion and the elongated portion and also overcome the disadvantages of conventional prying bars.
The present invention more specifically involves a prying bar which comprises an elongated portion which has an imaginary longitudinal reference axis, and is longer than any other portion of the prying bar. The prying bar also has a hook portion which is substantially U-shaped and has a tapered end which defines an imaginary reference line diverging outward relative to the imaginary longitudinal reference axis at an angle equal to or less than 90.degree.. And, the prying bar has a transitional portion formed between the hook portion and the elongated portion. The transitional portion is not parallel to the longitudinal reference axis so that the elongated portion is positioned offset and away from the tapered end of the hook so that clearance is provided for a user""s hand to grasp the elongated portion when prying next to an extended work surface which is generally parallel to the longitudinal reference axis. In some preferred embodiments, the transitional portion of the present invention is further enhanced for a user to grasp during lifting.
The present invention has been developed recognizing the need to configure a prying bar which will overcome the disadvantages of conventional prying bars. Accordingly, it is an important objective of the present invention prying bar described herein that it work well when positioned adjacent to an extended work surface which is generally parallel to the imaginary longitudinal reference axis of the bar, as defined herein. Thus, it is important that a user be able to grasp and pull the prying bar when working adjacent to an extended horizontal and/or vertical work surface, such as a ceiling, wall or floor.
It is another objective of the present invention that it be configured for alternative use by a user for lifting and/or holding objects vertically.
It is another objective of the present invention that it be configured for alternative use by a user with one end of the elongated portion exposed for striking with a striking means such as a hammer.
It is yet another objective of the present invention that it be commercially viable, simple in design, and cost efficient to manufacture.